scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Novayan Stellar Commonwealth
The Novayan Stellar Commonwealth, also known as the NSC, Norsoutha-Tomoshima Dynasty and Norsoutha-Tomoshima Military Dictatorship, is an extradimensional government that replaced the fascistic Greater Novayan Federation. Ruled by the Norsoutha-Tomoshima dynasty, the hereditary military dictatorship rose as a result of the Great Sundering inflicted upon the GNF by the Worm-in-Waiting, replacing the pro-human, anti-xeno federation with a groundswell of overwhelming support, resulting in sweeping legal reforms that transformed the GNF into the NSC and capitalizing on pro-coexistence sentiments, diplomacy and (if diplomacy fails) military interventions to put an end to any tyrannical regimes and enlightening worlds. The NSC stood unchallenged as the sole dominant power in the Void until the discovery of other minor extradimensional nations, especially the Saiyanese Federation, a democratic federation under an aristocratic directory which clung to the old ways before the Celestial Sundering and greatly opposes the NSC. Despite the cold war between the two extradimensional states no war erupted between them. Today the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth is one of two major players in the Void, the other being the Saiyanese Federation. Led by Grand Marshal Borealis Norsoutha, the NSC is involved in humanitarian operations and military interventions, with rarely a military invasion against a tyrannical planetary government. In spite of being a hyper-militaristic and materialistic society, the NSC solely relies on a highly-trained, highly-equipped military augmented by AI-equipped robots. In spite of its massive reserve force, volunteer-based military force and a well-oiled military-industrial complex, the NSC only involves itself in planetary invasions targeting totalitarian governments and maintains a net of several subordinate states and a planetary mandate of reconstruction and enlightenment. Politics Government The Novayan Stellar Commonwealth is a militaristic anocracy in the form of a hereditary military dictatorship. It is governed as a unitary state with the exception of the Meridian Commonwealth and several inhabited worlds undergoing enlightenment and reconstruction. The Grand Marshal functions as both the head of state and head of government and is the supreme commander of the armed forces. The Grand Marshal is succeeded by the Marshal Apparent who would become the next Grand Marshal and appoints admirals into the admiralty based on their specialties. The bicameral Assembly is composed of the State Council, serving as the upper house, with members serving an eight-year term, and the House of Representatives, serving as the lower house, with members serving a four-year term. The Grand Marshal also selects and appoints military or civilian officials to the positions of governors and/or governor-generals. The only exception is the Meridian Commonwealth, which selects its own executive military governor (also known as the Governor-Militant in Meridian terminology), and the Crusader Sector, which is led by a Lord Admiral known only as REDACTED. Foreign relations The Novayan Stellar Commonwealth's international relations are based on trade with other nations and political and social understandings. While the NSC maintains neutral relations with most Void nations, the NSC and the Saiyanese Federation both maintain hostile relations toward each other. Its relations with the International Union of Armanya, Confederation of Man, Kurdish Stellar State, Interstellar Duchy of Piacenza, Founders-Savior Conglomerate, and Ellesian Theocratic Republic were otherwise friendly. Other nations such as the United Earth Directorate and the Terran Dominion also maintain friendly, if not cautious, relations with the NSC. The NSC maintains a net of subordinate states that were composed of minor nations which were buffer states, satellite states, vassal states, puppet states, associated states, protectorates, and client states. The Terran Confederacy, a human government located in Southern Koprulu, is a puppet state; the UED Expeditionary Force, located in Southwestern Koprulu, is technically a satellite state. Military The NSC Armed Forces is responsible for national security and consists of two branches: the NSC Army and the NSC Navy (includes the NSC Marine Corps). The NSC Armed Forces is a volunteer force with sentient machines augmenting its numbers. Civilian security is handled both by the NSC Planetary Guard and the NSC Planetary Police. The NSC Armed Forces, however, is tasked with intervening militarily in planetary wars where war crimes were reported, invading individual worlds where a global totalitarian government commits genocide against minorities, rebuilding planetary worlds and providing humanitarian supplies, and enlightening primitive-level societies. In the Meridian Commonwealth, there is a small amount of NSC military forces on Meridian Commonwealt-controlled worlds. The NSC Armed Forces, however, saw a major adversary in the form of the Saiyanese Federation Defense Forces, a half-draft-based, half-volunteer-based military force augmented by the use of thaumaturgy and paratechnology, which the NSC also uses. The Aeon 12.874 armistice signed between the NSC and the Saiyanese Federation help cool relations between the two nations but their respective militaries were still kept under high alert and the cold war still have not ended. Administrative divisions The NSC is divided into galaxies, arms, regions, sectors, star systems, worlds, and stations. Currently, the NSC controls 27 galaxies divided into 2-4 arms. The NSC has only two autonomous administrative divisions, the Meridian Commonwealth and the Crusader Sector. Crusader Sector The Crusader Sector is the largest sector within the NSC and it serves as one of the NSC's two lynchpin defenses, the other being the Meridian Commonwealth, should war broke out between it and the Saiyanese Federation. The Crusader Sector is the most heavily-defended sector, second only to the Hakidonmuya Sector and Hakidonmuya IIIc and third only to the Novaya Sector and Novaya IV. This position is shared with Meridian IV, capital world of the Meridian Commonwealth. Meridian Commonwealth The Meridian Commonwealth is a large region of space boarding no man's land. It serves as one of the nSC's two lynchpin defenses, the other being the Meridian Commonwealth, should war broke out between the NSC and the Saiyanese Federation. The Meridian Commonwealth is the most heavily-defended region, second only to the Hakidonmuya Sector and third only to the Novayan Sector. This position is shared with Deimos IV, capital world of the Crusader Sector.